Talk:Mutalisk
Separate page? Does anyone else feel that Guardian and Devourer should have a separate page? --63.65.45.98 23:51, 15 January 2007 (UTC) Yes. I also think that someone should try and get an image from SC2 as a display picture, as they are much prettier--80.60.162.164 19:58, 22 August 2007 (UTC) How do they fly? Is it true that Mutals fly the same way the Overlords do, with telekinetic powers, and that their beating of wings in flight is a habit that was passed down from the Mantis Screamer? If they do, and if it is, I think the article should mention it. :StarShade 05:20, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Blizzard hasn't said. I'd be surprised if the Mantis Screamer or Mutalisks were psychic though. (Overlords have always been described as mildly psychic.) PsiSeveredHead 05:21, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Mutalisk appearance Well, at those years we saw the Mutalisks with a reptilian face, but now the Mutalisk have a insectoid face. Does the Mutalisk appearance really changed or is only artwork changes?Giobruno 18:52, 22 November 2008 (UTC) :If you're talking about the StarCraft I portrait, that was a portrait of the second "face" that shoots glaive wurms. capefeather 21:22, 22 November 2008 (UTC) ::Well, I was referring to the SC-G concepts and SC2 initial movies and concepts, but after looking with more attention, the SC1 mutalisk have an ... strange face, remembering an ant or a wasp. And the insectoid form makes sense, the mantis screamer is probably a insectoid creature. Probably the Blizzard personnel came back at changing the mutalisk appearance, cutting off the SC-G "version" and remaking the SC1 "version". Sorry for the confusion that I made.Giobruno 17:54, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Sounds they make Is it just me, but can Mutalisk's sounds heard from numerous movies and video games? --Flajuram 21:09, 25 December 2008 (UTC) I don't play a lot of other games or watch a lot of movies. I don't have an answer to that. Kimera 757 (talk) 21:55, 25 December 2008 (UTC) On a related note, at the top of the page it gives the Mutalisk sound as 'Tekeli-li!' However, there is no source for this. Does anyone have a source? Also, if this is an accurate transcription of the Mutalisk noise, it is worth noting (although possibly not necessarily putting into the article) that this sound is also the sound used in H.P. Lovecraft's novella 'At the Mountains of Madness' as the call of the Old Ones and the Shoggoths, which was itself taken from Edgar Allan Poe's 'The Narrative of Arthur Gordon Pym' in which it was used as the call of certain bizarre Antarctic birds. Considering Blizzard's love of including references I would not be surprised if they took the Mutalisk's call from one of these sources. Does anyone know if Blizzard has made a statement about this? 19:52, April 10, 2013 (UTC) :The sound is sourced, it's from the short story Frenzy. Think the Poe reference could go in.--Hawki (talk) 21:26, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Strategy of protoss versus mutalisks Strategy of protoss versus mutalisks Anno1404 02:30, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Farts? Can someone fix this part "It Farts Acid", sounds stupid. Marine no. 212-124-171-93-0 10:29, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Done.--Hawki 10:31, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks :) Marine no. 212-124-171-93-0 10:33, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Mutalisk's Glaive Wurm In the original StarCraft manuals it says the attack is halved after each bounce. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 01:57, September 14, 2010 (UTC) *According to Liquidpedia you, PSH, are correct. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 02:17, September 14, 2010 (UTC) In SCII, do the upgrades also apply to the bounces? -- Techpriest88 21:14, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Eyes They have "eight hideous eyes that burned a sick orange-red", acording to the observation of Iaalu, on Carrier (short story)... Source: Carrier, Page 2 I'm not exactly sure where to put it, or how... Is something worth put in the info? CombatMagic (talk) 07:43, May 10, 2013 (UTC) :Added some of it.--Hawki (talk) 07:47, May 10, 2013 (UTC)